Koora
Cooler |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = |birthplace = |race = Alien |subrace =''Freeza's Family'' |birthday = |death= Between 764 and 767 |age = |status = Deceased |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = Ryūsei Nakao |abridger = Chris Guerrero |team = Koora's Armored Squad |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Prince |previous occupation = |partner = Thouser Doore Naiz |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = Metal Koora |fusions = |manga debut = Chapter 2 (DBHUM) |anime debut = DBGT042 |movie debut =Movie #8 |arc =Ultimate Android Arc |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut=''Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen'' |family = * Cold * Freeza |techniques = *Afterimage Fist *Air Dance Technique *Beam Eyes *Ch'ikōha *Ch'ikōha from the Fingertips *Death Chaser *Death Crusher *Death Flasher *Fake Blast *Fourth Transformation *Gigantic Energy Bullet *Golden Freeza *Hyperspeed Movement *Needle Spike *Shadow Crusher *Sledgehammer *Transformation Ability *''Vacuum Adaptation'' *Vanishing Counter |tools = }} was a member of Freeza's Family. He was the brother of Freeza, the eldest son of Cold, and commanded one entirety of the 7th Universe, as a principal member in Freeza's Army. Background Having learned that Freeza planned to eliminate the all Saiyans in Vegeta, Koora was present for the destruction of the world. In midst of the rebellion of one lone Bardock, Koora watched the rebellion first hand, seeing both Bardock and Freeza battle. Freeza quickly gains the victory after using his Gigantic Energy Bullet, overpowering Bardock's energy bullet. As the destruction commences, Koora among his colleagues watch in attendance the destruction of Vegeta from his spaceship. The sensory utility in the spaceship picks up a signal of a rogue Round Spaceship escaping to Earth they intended on shooting the Round Spaceship, that Son Gokū was aboard. Thouser makes the decision to eliminate, until Koora interjects and tells them to let it escape. After noting the level of incompetence of his younger brother, Koora looks away. As the Gigantic Energy Bullet expands closely to them, the spaceship departs barely escaping being hit by the Energy Bullet. Personality Koora is a not as egotistical and vain as his brother, Freeza. Both he handled affairs different. He was hinted of being more of a steadfast individual for the elimination of planets, additionally he heavily criticized his brother's methods of handling his zone of the universe. He also seems to be fond of his family, their deaths at the hands of the Saiyans being the primary reason he goes to Earth for vengeance. As a ruler of a zone in 7th Universe, he displayed a sense of responsibility over the various zones for which he and his brother held. Showing the only reason he did not intervene in the destruction of the Round Spaceship was because he and his men had more planets to subjugate. He also was bothered that it took Freeza so much time to destroy Vegeta, as he felt that the various delays to eliminate the Saiyans, and take control of the district was more important. Koora displayed the same sense of viciousness, albeit more stoic, than arrogant but displayed the same callousness, when he misinterprets the escaping spaceship as Freeza being merciful, and incompetent. Koora also displayed a strong sense of pride, however, which is offended when he learns that a Saiyan was responsible for his brother's death. He openly despises Freeza, viewing him as a spoiled child, while seeming to have significant reverence for their father, Cold. Appearance Koora's default appearance is that of his true form, that of a streamlined, humanoid alien with a powerful tail and three-toed feet. His body is largely purple, with white sections on the shoulders, torso, skull, wrists, and ankles. He possesses a blue portion of his skull, which differs from the remainder of his body, and red markings on his face. Abilities Power and Physical Prowess In his true form, Koora has equal power to Freeza in his own true form.Daizenshū 7, page 78 During his fight with Gokū, the two proved to have equal power to one another, with neither able to get an upper hand. After transforming, Koora is then able to completely overwhelm Gokū, even when the Saiyan uses the Kaiōken. Ironically, however, and just like his brother, Koora is helpless after Gokū becomes a Super Saiyan. Ki Usage Like his brother, Koora can use the Kikōha from the Fingertips with deadly precision. Unlike Freeza, however, Koora launches his version from his eyes rather than his index finger. One use of this technique was enough to bring both Gokū and Piccolo to the brink of death. In the English dub, Koora states that he can gather energy much faster than his brother and proves it by generating a Gigantic Energy Bullet instantly. Like Freeza, he can use this attack to destroy entire worlds. Body Modifications Transformations Fourth Transformation Like Freeza, Koora has shown the ability to transform. Unlike his younger brother, though, who creates transformations to control his power, Koora transforms to increase his power. In this form, Koora grows to massive proportions, to the point that his foot alone is almost as large as Gokū's torso. He gains spike-like protrusions coming out of his skull, similar horn-like features on his wrists, and a mouth-guard over the lower portion of his face. His eyes also become completely red and seem to glow. The power increase is drastic, as Koora goes from being unable to get an upper hand to outright dominating Gokū, even when the Saiyan performs his Kaiōken. While transformed, Koora can ignore a Kaiōken-enhanced Kamehameha—plowing through the powerful energy attack in order to land a surprise attack on a weakened Gokū. Despite his surprising power in this form, it pales in comparison to the Super Saiyan transformation, and Koora was unable to harm Gokū after he transformed. Golden Freeza In the Dragon Ball Heroes anime, Koora reveals the ability to take his Fourth Transformation further by using the same Golden Freeza transformation that his brother uses. Prior to attaining the transformation, Koora believed that he could, simply on the basis that Freeza did it. Koora then proceeded to forcibly transform, dubbing it "Golden Koora". Using the form, he took out a berserk Super Saiyan 2 Son Gokū with a single blow, before launching a Gigantic Energy Bullet at Cumber. Despite this, Cumber survived the blast with no damage, proving Koora to be weaker than Cumber even in this form.Super Dragon Ball Heroes episode 2 Combat Strength Plot Overview Dragon Ball Z: The Incredible Strongest versus Strongest Koora is outraged to hear that his family has been attacked when he learns that Freeza has perished at the hands of a Saiyan from Earth. He quickly rallies his men and demands they set a course for the planet. Sometime later, he arrives and confronts Gokū after witnessing the Saiyan fend off his men in combat. After Gokū mistakes him for Freeza, Gohan arrives to assist his father, only to be attacked by Koora's Kikōha from the Fingertips. Gokū intercepts the attack, however, and takes the brunt of the damage. The two Saiyans fall into a nearby river and, after a second attack fails to kill them, Koora orders his men to hunt down and locate Gohan and Gokū. He appears later that evening, after the group has razed a forest, and demands that they be more through in their search for the Saiyan—insisting that he is still alive, despite their efforts. The next day, Koora intervenes in Sauzer's fight with Piccolo, incapacitating the Namekian with his Kikōha from the Fingertips. After defeating Piccolo, Koora advances to the site where Sauzer has found a recuperated Gokū. He taunts Gokū with an unconscious Piccolo before blasting the Namekian again, seemingly killing him. This enrages Gokū, causing the Saiyan to engage Koora in a battle. After a brief skirmish, in which neither fighter seems to obtain the upper hand, Koora unleashes the power of his final transformation: the Fourth Transformation of his mutant clan. After transforming, Koora easily dominates Gokū, even when the Saiyan preforms his Kaiōken out of desperation. Finally, he defeats Gokū and resolves to destroy the Earth. In a display of his power, Koora kills a bird which profoundly affects the Saiyan, who can also feel his friends dying. The rage causes Gokū to transform into a Super Saiyan. The enraged Super Saiyan then quickly turns the tides, as Koora realizes that he cannot land a significant blow on his Saiyan rival. Desperate, Koora launches a Gigantic Energy Bullet at the planet, but Gokū overwhelms him and blasts him into the sun. In Other Media Dragon Ball GT Ultimate Android Arc Koora makes a cameo appearance, escapes from Hell along with many villains after Dr. Gero and Dr. Myū set a rift between Hell and Earth. However, all of them were sent back shortly afterwards. OVA Dragon Ball Z Side Story: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Creation and Conception Trivia *Koora's name bears resemblance to the English term for the appliance , referencing cold temperatures. Deciding this pun was too direct, Kōzō Morishita stated that the origin of this was a pun on the phrase (roughly translating to "Let’s chow down" in English). Quotes References Category:Freeza's Army Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who have died and not been revived Category:Villains Category:Movie-only Characters Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball GT Category:List of Movie Antagonists Category:Mutant